Shanghai (Sunsoft)
Shanghai is a series of Mahjong Solitaire videogames by Sunsoft. The gameplay consists for the most part in simple Mahjong, but later games in the series added some fictional elements, like guides or player characters, most notably Game no Tetsujin - THE Shanghai, Shanghai: Sho Ryu Sairin, and Shanghai Crystal that include a story mode. Even simpler games however can also be considered fictionalized versions of Mahjong Solitaire simulation, including surreal elements such as animated tiles. Most games were only released in Japan, the international versions were distributed by Activision, which also produced some versions independently. Released games are: *''Shanghai'' (1986), Amiga, Apple II, Commodore 64, Atari ST, DOS. Also released in 1987 for NEC PC-8801, NEC PC-9801, Sharp X1, PC-88VA, X68000, PC Engine, Famicom/NES, in 1988 for Arcade, Amstrad CPC, Atari 8-bit, MSX2, Sega Master System, in 1989 for Game Boy, in 1990 for FM Towns and Atari Lynx, in 2003 for Game Boy Advance (in the Minna no Soft Series) and i-mode mobile phones, and in 2012 for Wii Virtual Console (based on the Arcade version). Certain versions were released worldwide. *''Shanghai II'' (1989), Arcade, MSX2, Sharp X68000, PC-98, PC-88, PC Engine, Game Gear. A completely different version was released internationally by Activision: **''Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye'' (1990), DOS. Later released for FM Towns, Mac, MSX, Sharp X68000, SNES, Sega Genesis. Later released in Japan as Super Shanghai: Dragon's Eye or Dragon's Eye Plus: Shanghai III, also receiving an Arcade version. The Sega Genesis version was released for Wii Virtual Console in 2009. *''Shanghai III'' (November 1993), Arcade. Also released for Super Famicom in 1994 and for PlayStation 4 in 201 in the Arcade Archives series. *''Shanghai: The Great Wall'' (August 1994), Arcade. Later released for Sharp X68000, 3DO, SNES, Sega Saturn, PlayStation. Released internationally as Shanghai: Triple-Threat. *''Sanrio Shanghai'' (August 31, 1994), Super Famicom. *''Game no Tetsujin - THE Shanghai'' (October 13, 1995), Super Famicom, Sega Saturn, PlayStation. *''Shanghai Great Moments'' (1995), PC. Later also released for PlayStation and Sega Saturn. Released worldwide. *''Shanghai Dynasty'' (November 30, 1997), PC, PlayStation, DreamCast. *''Shanghai Shinteki Buyuu'' (August 1998), Arcade. *''Shanghai Pocket'' (August 6, 1998), Game Boy Color, WonderSwan. The GBC version was released worldwide. *''Shanghai: True Valor'' (May 31, 1999), PlayStation. *''Shanghai Mini'' (July 29, 1999), Neo Geo Pocket Color. *''Shanghai: Second Dynasty'' (November 30, 1999), PlayStation. *''Shanghai: The Four Elements'' (September 28, 2000), PlayStation 2. *''Shanghai: Sho Ryu Sairin'' (June 7, 2001), Arcade, PlayStation 2. *''Shanghai Pocket Essentials'' (July 20, 2001), Palm OS, Windows Mobile. *''Shanghai Advance'' (December 14, 2001), Game Boy Advance. *''Shanghai: Three Kingdoms Battle'' (December 19, 2002), Arcade, PlayStation 2. Also released in 2009 for iOS. *''Taisen Shanghai'' (2003), i-mode mobile phones. *''Shanghai Nan Puzzle'' (2003), i-mode mobile phones. *''Shanghai Time Attack'' (2003), i-mode mobile phones. *''Super Shanghai 2005'' (November 25, 2004), Arcade, PlayStation. *''Shanghai'' (December 22, 2005), Nintendo DS. Also known as Shanghai DS. *''Shanghai DX'' (January 18, 2006), mobile phones. *''Shanghai: Great Wall DX'' (February 15, 2006), mobile phones. *''Shanghai Nan Puzzle DX'' (April 4, 2006), mobile phones. *''Shanghai'' (March 23, 2006), PSP. *''Shanghai DX II'' (January 11, 2007), mobile phones. *''Shanghai Puzzle DX III'' (December 11, 2007), mobile phones. *''Minna de Taisen Puzzle: Shanghai Wii'' (April 7, 2009), Wii. *''Shanghai Crystal'' (August 13, 2009), mobile phones. *''Shanghai Puzzle DX IV'' (July 12, 2010), mobile phones. *''Minna de Asobo: Shanghai DS 2'' (September 23, 2010), Nintendo DS. *''Shanghai Amigo'' (January 31, 2011) iOS, Android. Mexican-themed version also including a cactus-shooting minigame. *''Shanghai Nan Puzzle DX IV'' (February 21, 2011), mobile phones. *''Shanghai 3D Cube'' (October 11, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. Released in North America as Mahjong Cub3d, published by Atlus. *''Shanghai'' (November 16, 2012), Android. *''Taisen Shanghai'' (August 5, 2013), iOS. *''Shanghai Musume: Mahjong Girls'' (August 20, 2013), iOS. Version of the game featuring sexy pin-ups. *''Shanghai - Zodiac'' (July 17, 2015), PC. *''Shanghai Refresh'' (November 29, 2018), Nintendo Switch. Links to other series Category:Sunsoft Category:Series Category:Video games Category:Activision